True Love
by Kirara14
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome...Why? Will Inuyasha get her back and why does Kagome poison Inuyasha......Read on to find out..up dated chapter 3 now up for your reading ;)
1. Default Chapter

Hope you like myn fic it is the first one, Please no flames

Sorry I do not own Inuyasha or any other charateres (Wish I owned at least one of them)

True Love

Part 1: The Kidnapping

"Kagome get up we've got to go." Inuyasha said. "Not now 5 more minutes." Said Kagome. "Kagome! Get up!" Inuyash said to her. "Mmmm." she said as she sank down farther into her sleeping bag. "KAGOME, GET UP!!!!" Inuyasha yelled and made Shippo jump. "Sit." Kagome said sleepily, and Inuyasha's face hit the ground. "Damn these beads." Inuyasha said as he stood back up again. "How about letting me try to wake her." Miroku said as he walked over to them. "Ok, monk but don't try anything." Inuyasha said. "Oh Inuyasha why would I do anything like that?" Miroku said with a smile on his face.

And so Miroku slowly unzipped Kagome's sleeping bag and reached his hand inside. SLAP!! Inuyasha turned around quickly and saw Kagome was sitting straight up and Miroku had a red handprint on his face. "Oh, you are up," said Sango turning around. "Oh, Sango good morning." Said Kagome as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. "Hurry and pack your stuff we need to go." said Inuyasha. "Why? What is the hurry?" Kagome asked. "Tonight is the new moon." Inuyasha said bitterly. And with that they left.

BUZZZZ. "You're back" a voice said as a poison wasp landed on a man's finger. It was Naraku, Inuyasha's enemy. "So tonight is when Inuyasha will be lose his demon powers and be human." Naraku said as he stood up. "Tonight is the night to attack Inuyasha and his friends." Naraku said with an evil smile on his face.

"Inuyasha can we stop and rest for a little bit?" Kagome asked. "No it is almost sunset and we are not even close to were we are going." Inuyasha said rudely. But then Inuyasha stopped. "What is it?" Kagome asked. "Naraku is close by," Inuyasha said running in the direction of Naraku's scent. "Inuyasha you shouldn't go after him, it is going to be sunset soon," said Miroku running after him. "Yes, he's right," said Sango yelling after them. He's coming this way as Inuyasha reached for Tetsusaiga and started running after Naraku. And so Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo ran after him. When they cot up to Inuyasha the battle had already started.

"Inuyasha, What are you doing? It's almost sunset!" Kagome yelled at him. "Shut up. I'll defect him before sunset," Inuyasha yelled at her. "FINE, SEE IF I CARE IF YOU DIE!!!" Kagome yelled back at him and stormed off. "Sango, go follow Kagome. I'll help Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Not a chance I'm staying and fitting this battle, too," protested Sango. "Fine I'll go find Kagome," Shippo said and ran off after Kagome. "O that selfish careless jerk," Kagome said angrily. It's dark now and Inuyasha is human now, she thought. "Hello Kagome," a voice said behind her. "EEE," Kagome screamed and turned around. It was Naraku.

"N-N-Naraku!!" stammered Kagome. "Your coming with me," Naraku said and released a gas that knocked Kagome out. "We finally got him," Said Miroku. But it turned out to be a golem. Miroku said "I'm kind of worried about Kagome she has been gone for awhile." "And so has Shippo," Sango said. "You are right we should go find her," Miroku said. "Why? She ran off and besides if anything happens to her I can't do a thing now that I'm human," Inuyasha said. "Help! Help! Kagome's been kidnapped," Shippo said as he ran up to Inuyasha. "What? That damn girl got herself kidnapped," Inuyasha said. "EEEEEE," a voice in the distance screamed. "Kagome!!!" Inuyasha yells and runs off towards the scream.


	2. Chapter 2 Lies

I don't own Inuyasha or any other charaters. But one day I will MUYHAHA (Yes I have isues)

Part 2--Lies

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran off to were he heard Kagome scream. "Kagome I am coming," Inuyasha yelled again. "Inuyasha, wait you are still human. Naraku could kill you easily," Miroku yelled after Inuyasha. "I don't care," Inuyasha yelled back at Miroku. "What go are you going to do for Kagome if you are dead," Sango yelled to Inuyasha. "I don't give a damn as long as Kagome is safe!" Inuyasha yelled. "Wait….for….me…" Shippo yelled after them all.

After following the screams of Kagome for a while they came to a clearing. In the middle of the clearing there stood Naraku with his hands around her neck. Inuyasha came running towards them getting ready to draw Tetsusaiga. "Stop Inuyasha! Unless you want me to kill the girl," Naraku said with a smile on his face. "And besides your human and Tetsusaiga will not transform for you will it?" Naraku said with an even more satisfied look on his face. (Damn he is right) thought Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…..help," Kagome said weakly. "I'll make you a trade, Tetsusaiga for the girl," Naraku said. "…No.." said Inuyasha quietly. "Then I will take it from you," Naraku said and lunged for him. But before Naraku could do anything to Inuyasha an arrow flew out of the woods and hit Naraku in the arm. "ARRRR," Naraku yelled out in pain. Inuyasha turned and looked towards were the arrow came from and saw Kikyo.

When Kikyo noticed Inuyasha looking at her she left for she felt her job was done. "Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered and then turned around to see Naraku had vanished. "Damn, he is gone," Inuyasha said angrily. "This time it is probily for the best that he is gone," Miroku said. "Why, we could have killed him," Inuyasha said with even more anger. "Or he could have killed us instead," Sango said.

"Inuyasha, you saved me," Kagome said and flung her arms around Inuyasha. "I was so scared," she said. "It's ok your safe now," Inuyasha said squeezing her tightly. " Inuyasha there is something I need to tell you," she says. "Yes Kagome," Inuyasha answered. "It's time to die," Kagome yells and stabs Inuyasha in the stomach.

Sorry it is so Stort Brain dead


	3. The sad truth

Sorry it took so long to update Cross Country pratice and then school started made it hard for me to find time to type.

Please read my friends fic it is her first and she does not have to many reviews and she would like some more feed-back on it her name is sesshomarulovesme thanks and she thanks you as well :)

I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters. BOOHOO

True Love

Part 3: The Sad Truth

"Inuyasha it's time to die!" Kagome yelled and stabbed Inuyasha in the stomach and he slowly fell to the ground. "K-Kagome why?" Inuyasha asked weekly. "You fool I'm not Kagome. I'm a demon that Naraku has persuaded to help him kill you and your little friends." The demon said with a laugh. "Now that my work is done you can have this retched body back," she said, and left Kagome's body, as her body fell to the ground the real demon appeared before them. The demon had short, silver hair and crystal blue eyes, she wore a violet kimono with light blue flowers on it. "Oh, and before I forget you won't last till sunrise. The knife I stabbed you with had a very powerful poison on it." she said and left them to their fate.

"Inuyasha, Kagome are you alright," Sango asked. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, and said "Yes, but what happened? The last thing I remember was Naraku grabbing me." "Naraku had a demon possessed you," Miroku answered. "And Inuyasha," she asked and looked over at him. "Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled, running over to him. "What happened to you?" she asked. "I-It's nothing....." Inuyasha said weakly. "It's not nothing, you are bleeding and the area around the wound is starting to turn green," Kagome said with concern. "Kagome, can you come with me for a moment?" Miroku asked. "Ok, Sango will you stay with Inuyasha," she asks. Sango nods her head. "If you try anything Miroku I will kill you!" Inuyasha said.

And Miroku and Kagome walked away from the others into the forest just out of earshot. "Kagome, Inuyasha has been poisoned," Miroku said. "What? He will be ok won't he?" Kagome asked wordily. "I don't know, the poison will effect him either way," Miroku said. "But who did this to him," she asked. "You did when the demon possessed you," Miroku answered. "But, but, how? I didn't," she said as tears ran down her face and she took a step back and looked down at her hands and saw blood on them. (Blood. Inuyasha's blood) she thought. "No, I-I did do it," she said in shock. "No Kagome you did not do it on purpose," Miroku said trying to calm her down. "But I still did," Kagome yelled as more tears ran down her face. "Miroku, Kagome come quick Inuyasha is getting worse," Sango yell over to them.

Miroku and Kagome hurried over to Inuyasha. "Oh God, Inuyasha," Kagome said. Inuyasha was dripping in sweat and fell ice cold to the touch. He looked very pale. "We need to get him to Kaede so she can hopefully help him or he will die," Sango said. "Miroku, help me get Inuyasha onto Kirara," Sango asked. "Ok," Miroku said and helped Sango get Inuyasha onto Kirara. "And Sango can you drop me off an the well," Kagome asked. "Why? Don't you want to stay with Inuyasha or are you going back to get some medicine from your time," Sango asked. "No, I am going home because I don't want to hurt Inuyasha any more," Kagome said as more tears flowed down her face.

"But Kagome, you did not hurt Inuyasha it was the demon that hurt him," Shippo said. "I don't care, I just want to go home," Kagome yelled. And so they all got on Kirara. They were quiet the whole way to the well except for the sobbing of Kagome. When they got to the well Kagopme got off Kirara and jumped down the well. As soon as she got home she went to her room and locked the door. That night she cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, back in Kaede's hut.

"This poison is a very strong one," Kaede said "I'll do what I can, but the rest will be up to Inuyasha." "What are the chances of him recovering fully," Miroku asked. "Very slim I am afraid, but were is Kagome I thought she would be here to help Inuyasha," Kaede said. "She went home to her time and has not come back yet," Sango said and then told Kaede what all happened when they fought Naraku and one of his demon followers. Kaede thought about this and said "I do not think Inuyasha will recover very well with out Kagome being near." "But what do you mean," asked Miroku. "I mean is without Kagome Inuyasha may never recover. Have you knottiest that with her here he recovers better than when she is not," Kaede said. this got Miroku and Sango to thinking. "But Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones that can go through the well passage," Sango said.

"Yes, but with a little help we may be able to send another," Kaede said looking over at Shippo.

It might be a bit before I update again but I will try and get it done soon


	4. Chapter 4 Adventure to the New World

Sorry soooooo late in getting this out to everyone been real busy over the school year and never had the time to write. But this summer I will try to get more chapters out

Any questions ask

Adventure to the New World

It has been about 2 weeks since Kagome had left to her home in Tokyo. The gang had tried every thing they could think of to get Shippo through the wall, even Sango had tried hitting Shippo on the head with her boomerang and throwing him down the well. But nothing seemed to work. "Are we done for today?" Shippo asked. "I'm tired and I hurt all over." "I think if you took a jewel shard with you, you will be able to go thru the well" Kiada said. "There's one problem you old hag. You don't have any" said a rued voice from the woods. It was Inu Yasha and he had been in a bad mood ever since Kagome left. Inu Yasha was doing good not GRAT but good. "That was weird. It just came right on que."(The demand has a shard) Sango said getting read to fiat the demand but before she got to the demand Inu Yasha beat her to it. Inu Yasha attacked the demand, the demond attacked him, Inu Yasha flew in to the well, Miroku got an idea to throw Shippo in the well with him and they both disappeared down the well.

Down through the well

"We made it through the well," Shippo said. Then he looked down at Inu Yasha knocked out on the floor. "I better go get help," Shippo said and jumped out the well to go find Kagome. When he came out of the building the well was in he stopped dead in his tracks. All around him were children. And the smell of food filed the air, and Shippo was mesmerized "What'ch you doing?" said a voice behind him. Shippo turned around

To see a little girl about the age of 6 or 7 with long black hear tied back with a ribbon in a miniature version of Kagome's school uniform. "My name is Sara. What's yours?" Sara said inquisuble. "Shipo" he answered. "Do u whunt a pesa of coclat?" Sara asked holding out a peca for him. Shipo immediately tock the pes frume her hand, and shuved it in his moth. " u mest love coclat!" she saed with a laffe ." I have more at home. We cane go and get it."She said happily. "o.k." Shipo answered and than left the small shrine into the big city of Tokyo.

An hour later

"ow. Damn it all." Inu yasha said holding his back, as he tried to get out of the wall. "Who's in here?" Kagome said from out side the door. "Kagome get in here and help me wa wa AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Inu yasha yelled as he fell back down the wall. "Are you ok". Kagome asked, looking down the wall. "What do you think, wench" he answered. After Kagome got him out of the well. Inu yasha took her in his arms and held her close to him, he smelled the coconut scent of her hair and whispered in her ear. "Never leave me like that again". Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes and Inu yasha wiped them away with his hand. And then it hit him. "Shippo," he said "What?" Kagome asked "The damn monk threw him down the wall with me and he came threw with me." "Oh on! He must have gone home with one of the kids at the shrine today" Kagome said with a look of fear on her face.

Will they find Shippo? Find out in Little Shippo ,big world 


End file.
